Destiny's Force
by Johnny Cade Lookalike
Summary: When quiet little Johnny runs into a beautiful Soc, he is rapidly spun into a serious relationship he knows is forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY'S FORCE (**I only own Brittany McCarthy, everyone else is Mrs.Hinton's

Man, did I wish I wasn't here. My parents were fightin' again, and let me tell ya…it ain't the most comforting thing in the world to wake up to this every morning. "_You dirty, unorganized slob!"_ My mom was dishin' it out to my dad. _"You leave us for a week and come back to start raisin' hell!"_ Yeah, you could say she was mad. "_Hey! You know damn well you're the one tryin' to pick a fight, Holly!" _My dad's rage was in full swing, but at least I wasn't on the receiving end of it, as I so often was. He stormed out of the room, and shot me an aggressive glare "_Bastard", _I heard him say under his breath. I got up, looked at myself in the mirror, and saw the same, beaten face I knew as myself, Johnny Cade. I washed my face, greased my hair, which is always fallin' on my forehead, but hey…I kinda like it like that. I walked out the door, not willing to stay in that house any longer. Little did I know that those first few steps would change my life forever.

Walking down the street, I noticed small, inconspicuous objects, which is unusual…at least for me. Leaves, grass, cracks in the sidewalk, everything. I thought of going to my best friend's house, which ain't too far away. His name is Ponyboy, a real smart, bright kid with brown-red hair and green eyes. (He thinks they're gray, but don't tell him) Anyway, he's grease, like the rest of my friends, Soda, Pony's older brother, Darry, Pony's _other_ older brother, Two-Bit (Keith) Matthews, who couldn't shut up to save his life, Steve, Soda's best friend, and Dallas Winston…the toughest hood in Tulsa. All of them are greasers, but like I said…they're my buds. I decided not to, cause it was still five in the morning, and they all kinda slept in late. I looked up at the cloudy, overcast sky…it was sure pretty. I wish my life was as simple as the clouds, floating high and drifting without a care. Those clouds probably would go on to see part of Texas, and possibly New Mexico. I was stuck down here, a working class greaser.

I was shocked when I noticed a small, huddled-up figure on the side of the road. I heard a faint crying from the figure, realizing it was a small girl, no bigger than myself…and I'm pretty small. "Hey, you okay?" She looked up, and seemed shocked to see me. Her fancy clothes declared who she was…a Soc, an upper-middle class snob. A couple of them beat me up a little while ago, giving me a scar that ran across the side of my face. "You…you…" "Yeah?" She looked kinda scared. "You're a greaser!" Boy, what a huge surprise. "So…" I looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Oh…I'm sorry!",the Soc declared. She had bright blue eyes, blond hair, and tanned skin, though not nearly as tan as mine. "Um…are you hurt?"_ No! What a stupid thing to say!_ "Well, I got dropped off here by my mom…she said she wanted me to get out of the house, and…" She started to break down, so I took her by the arm and carried her off. Hey, it was fifty degrees outside, and all she had on was a white t-shirt and an expensive-lookin' skirt that went down to her knees. _Oh, man, what am I gonna do?_

Once I got her out of the street, I tried to talk to her. "What's your name?", I asked. "My name is Brittany…what's yours?" "My name's Johnny Cade, but my buds call me Johnnycake. You know, you say Johnny Cade real fast an' it sounds like Johnnycake." The Soc…I'm sorry, Brittany…seemed to laugh. "What's so funny?" " Nothin'" Oh, boy…this was gonna be intrestin'. "Well, I take it your friends are greasers to?" "Yeah" I glanced down at my outfit, which was seventy-five percent denim. I looked at hers, and she must have had satin, cotton, madras, and maybe even a silk lining on her skirt. "Yeah." _C'mon, Johnny think of somethin' better to say! _"Brittany, I, uh, I like your skirt" _No! That's not what I meant to say!_ "Ummm…thanks, Johnny" Man, how could I be so stupid? Why on God's green earth did I always act like this around girls? Especially this one…she was beautiful! I glanced over, and she was looking me up and down, like she still didn't trust me. She kinda reminded me of Soda's girl, Sandy. They had the same eyes. I felt my face heat up as she stared at my scar. I know I ain't the greatest lookin' guy in the world, and she seemed to be rubbing it in. I had nowhere to go, neither did she. Well, that made two of us, so I took her to the park nearest my house. Boy, was it empty. "Johnny?" "Yeah?" Golly, she was pretty. The sun was barely rising up and her eyes were glowing bright. "I was just thinking…I don't know you that much, but you seem real quiet. I thought greasers were dirty hoods." _Wow. She was in for the surprise of her life_

"Well, Brittany…I…that's just the way I am." "Oh." She was the most attractive person I have ever seen! _It must look odd…a beautiful Soc talkin' with a scar-faced greaser_. "So, Brittany…whaddya wanna do?" "I dunno, my house is on the other side of town." "I guess we should just talk, then", I said. Then, she did the most unimaginable_, incredibly bold_ move I've seen anyone ever do. She put her head on my shoulder. Wow. I knew I was lucky, but just at that moment, a red corvair pulled up next to us. "Oh, god, it's my mother!" "Oh, shit, Brittany." Her mother just _glared _at me. "Brittany! You know better than to go walking around with this sorry piece of…_scum!_

"Mother! You haven't even…" "Enough! Now you get away from that hood and into this car, this _instant! _Your father will not be pleased with this!" Brittany leaned into my ear and told me to meet her at this park at seven, then got in the corvair with that…_crusty old lady!_ Man, I felt like cryin' What did I do to deserve this? _It just ain't fair! It's never fair! _I leaned against the wall, just starin' at the ground.

This was anything but fair. Maybe spendin' some time with Pony and the gang might help me cool off. It was now seven, two hours since I woke up, or rather, was_ woken_ up, and though it was _still_ early, Pony must've been up by then. I strolled over, glancing down at my shoes the whole way. I heard a loud clatter inside, followed by a volley of uncontrollable laughs. _Two-bit,_ I thought. I knocked on the door, Sodapop answered. "Hey Johnnycake! What's up, buddy?" He had the widest grin on his face. "Yeah, Soda…could I talk to Pony for a minute?" "Sure, man, come in!"

The whole gang was there, with the exception of Dallas. "Hey, Darry, Steve, Two-bit.", I said. Ponyboy was sittin' in the corner, already readin' a book. "Hi, Johnny." "Sup, man." "Um…Pony, can I talk to ya?" "Sure, Johnny, bout what?" "Well, Pony, I met this girl today…"

"Finally got a girlfriend, huh Johnny?"

"No, man, not like that. She's a Soc."

"Johnny! You could get hurt talkin' with one of them. She might have a boyfriend, and if he finds out you…"

Yeah, man, I know, but listen…this is one beautiful girl! She don't have a real good home life, and she ain't got a boyfriend either. I mean..."

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny…she's a Soc! We can't do nothin' for her! Her old folks trace her here, much less with you, and they'll call the cops!

"Pon, come on, man…"

"Johnny…no. Talk to Darry, he'll even say no."

"I guess you're right, Pony. I can't do nothin' for her. But what if I find her out there, so far away from home again?"

"Sorry, Johnny…you'll hafta figure that out by yourself, but I really wish I could help ya."

"Naw, man, you already have. Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime, Johnny. Anytime."

As I strolled out, still not knowin' what to do, I suddenly had this urge to just…feel Brittany in my arms. She seemed so weak and lonely, being ignored and abused by her parents. I guess that's the feeling a lot of people got about me, that's why they were always protecting me…everyone but my own folks. I sat down and felt my eyes get all blurry, but you know I was helpless in this case. That feelin' I got wasn't lust or infatuation, but directly from my heart, my gut feelin'. Aw, who was I kiddin', she was a Soc and I was a greaser. We were polar opposites, and nothin', not even destiny…could ever get us together…could it?

All this excitement, surprise, and grief packed into two hours was a hell of a lot to handle, and I felt myself drifting away, off into a perfect world, free of greasers and socs, pain and misery. _My mom and dad had on bright, smiling faces, dad would take me to the park to play catch or somethin', we would come home and mom would greet us with hugs and kisses, instead of the usual screaming, or even worse, silence. I would sit down and talk with my folks about school, girls (Especially Brittany, she was a real looker) and stuff like that. I could wake up and breakfast would be cooking, mom and dad actually helpin' each other, I could go to Pony's, his parents would be alive and smiling, maybe even friends with my own family. Then, Brittany, with all her shining, yet hidden glory, would come over and we could go watch a movie or somethin', we could get away when the perfect world wasn't perfect enough for us _("perfect" is really a point of view, ain't it?) That would be great, but that wasn't the real world. I seemed to hate it, who could blame me? Suddenly, I woke up from my dreams, practically starving. It was noon by now, and I hadn't had anythin' to eat all day. Man, I guess I had to go home. Shit, I couldn't go to Pon's, hangin' around like a parasite all day! I went back to my house, fearin' the worst the whole way. I finally got there, and built up my courage to open the door. _"Where the hell have you been!_ I was surprised my old man even cared._ Boy, do you have any idea what's been goin' on here! I oughta beat the shit outta you right now!_ I just walked past the mass of fury, to the kitchen, where I grabbed a sandwich and got outta there before things turned ugly.

I spent the rest of the day hangin' round the neighborhood, chasin' little kids around (yeah it does sound mean) starin' at the occasional tuff car pass by, but mostly, thinkin' about Brittany. Before I knew it, seven o'clock came around, so I got to the park as fast as I could, lookin' for the prettiest girl there. Boy, she sure could make an impression in just two hours. I finally found her at seven fifteen, out of breath.

"What happened, Brittany?"

"I tried to get here as fast as I could…got lost on the way."

"Boy howdy, you can sure get here…uh…kinda on time. Your parents know you're here?"

"Told 'em I was going to a party."

" If they they find out, they could…"

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think I'm pretty?"

_Oh, crappity crappity crap! What the hell am I gonna say?_

I looked down at the ground, nodding slightly.

"Really? Look me in the eye and tell me I'm pretty."

_God, she can tell I really like her! What do I do? What do I do? _

"Johhhnnyyy….."

_No, No, No! She can't do this to me!_

"I'm waiting, Johnnycake…"

My dark eyes shot up to hers', my face red hot.

"Brittany, you're beautiful, in fact, I'd like to…to…(choking)…I….(still choking)…I...waater! Waahhhter!

I still can't believe I passed out right in front of her. When I came to, a freakin' huge crowd of people was gathered around me.

"What a braaave young whippersnapper…heh,heh", said an old man, his dentures about to fall out.

_Oh, no._

The old mean leaned over me, eyes wide, as his dentures fell out of his babbling mouth and onto my shirt.

"Faaa! Young whippershnapper, would ya mind fetching shos for me?"

I looked up, shocked at the old man, then noticed that Brittany was running away from me! I got up so quickly that the old man's dentures fell of my shirt and, inconveniently, got caught on my shoelaces. I ran as fast as I could after Brittany, all the way with some old guy's dentures trailing behind, me, chattering. I could hear his cries of remorse behind me as I caught up with Brittany in an empty ally.

"Brittany! Wait! I…I…I'm sorry!_ Sorry? Sorry for what? She made me pass out!_

She stopped suddenly, and I didn't have time to stop, since I was runnin' so I ran right into her, and fell down next to Brittany, but instead of callin' me a stupid, clumsy greaser, she burst into wild laughter.

"Hey, Johnnycake, what's that on your shoe?"

_Shit!_

The old man was walkin' up to us, waving his cane in the air.

"Theeeif! Theeeeif!"

I got the muddy dentures of of my shoe, listening to Brittany's hysterical giggles. I slowly, calmly walked up to the old man to return his dentures, but he starting beating me with his cane.

"Eh! Eh! (whack) Take that! (whack) That'll teach you (whack) to steal dentures, you hood! (whack)

He continued to beat me until the police showed up and dragged him into their car, despite his angry shouts and curses. I shot my eyes back at Brittany, lying in the mud.

"You okay, Brittany?"

"Oh my god! (laughs) you…(more laughs)…did you see the look on that old man?"

"Yeah, he was trying to kill me, and I…oh, no!"

"What, Johnny?"

"Look at you!"

She was covered in mud, her shirt, skirt, and legs, even her fancy shoes were muddy!

"Oh, shit, what is your mom gonna say?"

"I don't care! I wasn't planning to go back, either."

"Wha…"

She got up and walked over to me.

"So, Johnny…you _do_ like me!

"Yeah…yeah, I do."

It started to rain, so I decided to take her to Pon's, maybe we could find shelter there. Glancing over at Brittany, my knees went weak. Even covered in mud, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her long, silky blond hair fell over her muddy shoulders, her blue eyes shining through a tan face. You couldn't blame me for liking her.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned into me, those sapphire eyes burning deep into the side of my face.

"Know what Johnnycake?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

I felt this urge…this passion, so for once, I let it envelop me as I leaned back into her, my lips brushing up against her's. It was nice not to kiss a girl and have to spit out a ton of lipstick afterwards. Our lips played against each other's, gently, but firmly, as she put her hands on my shoulders, not caring that we were both drenched and covered in mud. We held each other like that for a long time, and I peeked a glance over her shoulder.

The old man's dentures were still lying in the mud.

We got to Pony's house drenching wet, and yeah, he was pretty surprised to find me standin' next to this hot Soc.

"Um…h…h…hello", he stuttered shyly.

"Hey….Ponyboy, I presume?", Brittany asked.

"Y…yeah. Johnny, this the girl you've been talkin' 'bout?"

"Yeah, man. Look, Brittany decided to run away, and shoot, man, I can't take her back to my house, and I'm starvin'".

"Me too! Johnny helped some, though", she said.

"Um, Brittany, could you…uh…"

"Hey Pony, you know you're friend here tastes like…"

"Is Darry here, man?"

Pony looked incredibly uneasy. I heard him call Darry from across the house, and Darry arrived, all six feet, two inches of solid muscle.

"Johnnycake, who've we got here?"

"Hey, Darry, I…uh…found Brittany here, and I wondered if it would be okay if we could spend the night or somethin'."

" Well, Johnny…I guess…we can, we've let you spend alota time with us, so we trust you."

"Thanks, man!"

We walked into Pony's house, nicely furnished, and Darry walked us up to the guest room upstairs. It was small, so I figured just to be a gentleman I'd sleep on the couch downstairs. Brittany insisted I stay upstairs with her. Lookin' back, I probably shoulda said no, but..y'know…I'm kinda a pushover.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, Brittany?"

"I think you should check under the bed for monsters."

_Aw, c'mon! The girl is fifteen and she's still afraid of…_

"Johhnny…"

"Alright, alright."

I got down and checked, but before I knew it, the girl creamed me with a pillow!

"Pillow fight! Pillow fight!"

"Brittany, c'mon!"

She got under the covers and started pouting like a little kid.

"Johhnnyy…"

(sigh)"Yes, Brittany?"

"Do we eat soon?"

"Dunno"

"Why are you always so sad?"

"Dunno."

"Johnny…"

Once again I felt like crying, so I did.

"Johnny, are you okay?"

"I don't wanna talk about, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I didn't know."

She wrapped her arms around me, tryin' to comfort me, but I still kept cryin'.

"I think dinner's ready Brittany. Lets get downstairs."

"Ya sure, Johnnycake?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon."

Dinner turned out to be some leftover chicken, and chocolate cake…lots of it. (Yeah, the Curtis' do eat a lotta cake.) Soda was workin' late at the DX, so it was just me, Pony, Darry, and Brittany. Brittany and I went upstairs at ten thirty, by then I was exhausted. Unfortunately, Brittany was not.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Have ya ever had a girlfriend?"

"No…I ain't the greatest lookin' guy with this scar, and a lot of people make fun of me cause of it."

"Well, Johnny…I'd like to be your girlfriend.

_Wait…wait, I'm hearin' things! I've gone crazy! Oh, woe is me!_

"I take it by all that silence that you agree?"

"I…I…yes."

By God, Brittany had a lot in store for me tonight, cause when I said yes, she lunged forward and started makin' out with me. Her arms practically squeezed me to death, and her tongue was goin' wild inside my mouth. She threw me on the bed, squeezing me with all her might, while at the same time tryin' to get my jacket off.

_Man, are we really gonna do it? I…I'm not ready for this! But she's such a hot broad! How can I say no? Shit, this is probably how I was conceived!_

"Brittany! Stop!"

"Aww, Johnny, we've barely even started!"

"Exactly! C'mon, I'm not ready for all this!

"I am"

"Well, I'm not! I've only known you since this morning!"

"So?"

"So we're not ready!"

"Why?"

"Cause…cause…c'mon, Brittany! Stop it!

"I don't wanna!"

"Brittany!"

"I can't hear you, Johnny!"

"Brittany, come on! I've always tried to stay away fromphgghhrrr…"

How clever. Easiest way to shut me up was to hold my tongue with hers.

Golly, what a wild night that was.

When I woke up, Brittany was lyin' right next to me. To my shock, her bra, skirt and underwear was lyin' in the corner of the room.

_Oh, god, I ain't I virgin any more._

I woulda done anything to stop what happened next. Mr. Two-Bit Matthews just waltzed right into the room, and when he say us there, said only one thing:

"Awww, our little Johnny's grown up!"

"Two-Bit, man, don't you tell no one about this, ok?"

Before I could finish, he walked out and headed downstairs.

_I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead…I'm dead!_

"Hey Johnnycake, what's up?"

Brittany had woken up.

"Man, Brittany, have you got us in a crap load of trouble! Just right now…"

An eruption of laughter came from downstairs. It was only a matter of time before the gang came upstairs, to check on "their little Johnny".

"Brittany! Get ready right now! We gotta go! Or at least, you've gotta go."

"Johnny! Johnny, don't kill me!"

"No, it ain't like that! Hurry! Hurry!"

Well, she hurried, and got ready in a flash.

_Wow, she has a nice…_

A clatter of footsteps on the stairs sent her flying into a closet. I threw my jacket on as quick as I could, shoved my hands into my side pockets, and sat on the edge of the bed just as Two-Bit, Steve, Soda and Pony showed up. I could only say would I usually do say:

"Sup, guys."

"Johnny…uh…where's Brittany?" Pony asked.

"She…uh…um…she went out the window!"

"Hey, Soda, y'know how we heard those strange noises last night?" Two-Bit said.

"Shutup, man! Yeah, Brittany an' I did it, so?"

"Johnny…was she hot?" Man, I was beginin' to hate Two-Bit.

"Yeah, she's hot, man, leave me alone!"

_What am I gonna do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, man. By now (yeah, you guessed it) the whole gang knew about our (cough) _events_ that took place last night. I'm always pretty nervous, but now, I was a huge wreck. _Brittany…did she force me to have sex with her? Did she? If so, why didn't I just push her off me? No…that can't be right. I wanted to do it with her as much as she wanted to do it with me. Oh, no! What about the old guy's dentures! He…He might come looking for me! What about Dally? Once he finds out, he'll kill me!_ I had so many worries on my mind, it was just overwhelming. I tried to evade the presence of the gang while sneaking upstairs to talk to Brittany.

"Hey, Brittany, you still in here?"

"Johnny?"

Brittany climbed out of the closet, I was surprised no one came up to look for her.

"Brittany…I…I…"

"Have fun last night, Johnny?"

I couldn't lie to her.

"Um…yeah."

Man, how was I gonna get her back home? She couldn't live here, much less with me! I was in such a horrible position.

"Johnnycake?"

"Shutup! I'm sick of your little Johnny sweetheart remarks! You know how much shit you got me into? Do you? I…I…don't know what to do!

Even though those words were totally out of character for me, I couldn't help but start cryin'.

"Johnny? Did…I just wanted to have some fun with you!"

"Fun? You might end up pregnant and you call this _fun?_ You are sick!"

"Johnny, you…I'm sorry, Johnny!"

Brittany started cryin' too, and, well, what could I do?

_What could I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany and I came down for breakfast, and I was incredibly uncomfortable with my best friend knowing about all of this. Pony didn't say anythin' though, he's cool like that. Brittany, however, couldn't keep her mouth shut. A lot of Socs are real popular, and I don't see many popular kids that are real quiet. I have a whole lot of things to say, but normally I just keep my trap shut. All of my emotions, my pent-up feelings…I couldn't let them come out, except for when I cried. I hated that. Other than that, writing is my only way of letting the world know about how I feel. I just wish I could actually be goin' somewhere in this situation. When Brittany and I left the Curtis', I had decided it was time to take action.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm real sorry 'bout what I said earlier. I wanna make this work, Brittany! With that at hand, I…I…can we just make up?

"Johnny…you really mean it?"

"Yeah."

Her sapphire eyes started glowing, and I could feel a real strong connection to her, like…I dunno, but it felt like all of my burdens had been freed, and I was ready to start over with Brittany.

I was in this, for good or bad, and there was no turnin' back.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, Brittany?"

"Did I mention you look like a little lost puppy who…"

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"Ok, Johnny…my little lost puppy."

"I don't think I'm lost anymore…I'm not lost at all."

_At all…_

_At all…_

_At all…_

_I'm not lost at all…_

Little did I know that the old man who lost his dentures would soon be back with a vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. So much had happened in the last 24 hours, I didn't know whether to smile or cry, so I did both. I had met a hot Soc, became her boyfriend, made enemies with some old guy, lost my virginity, actually yelled at someone, made a fool outta myself in front of the whole gang…well, you get the point. So anyway, Brittany didn't want to go home, but by now the cops must be out lookin' for her…_ in this neighborhood_. Deep shit? That would be an understatement. My own folks wouldn't care if I came home or not, but I kinda like that independence. Hearin' them fight all the time kinda (ok, really) gets on my nerves. I can't help it the way I am, with my hands constantly in my pockets and my eyes on the ground. Then look at Brittany. She's such a long way from home, but she's rich! She seems like she don't have a care in the world, and that just added to her beauty.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, Johnny"

"I was thinkin' suppose…suppose the cops find ya here, and…"

"Johnny, my mom dosen't care about me! Since she found me at the park with you, it's been hell at my house!"

"Yeah…it's the same at mine, too. My mom an' dad would get a divorce, but we just can't afford to do that! They've been dragging me through this mess for a long time…I wish it were different."

"Johnny, you know 'bout last night?"

_Man, not that again! Why can't I get away from last night?_

"I didn't tell you…but I was a virgin too."

"Ya serious, Brittany?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Quite frankly, I didn't believe it. She was just so incredibly _hot…_for her not to have had a boyfriend or sex ? Then again, she was a Soc, not some greaser tramp.

"Johnnycake…you know that old man we saw?

_No! Not him! My life is a mess right now!_

"I…I think…hey, is that him, Johnny?"

_Wha..?_ My head spun around down the alley, nervous an' shakin'.

All I saw was a stupid stick with some toy dentures next to it.

"_Brittany, that wasn't funny!"_

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"You're scared of dentures?"

"No…I'm…I'm just…"

She started singin' this song she made up.

_There was aaaaaaaaa little lost puppy who was scared of dentures_

_An' his name was Johnnycaaake_

_The ol' man with a cane_

_Johnny runnin' down the lane_

_Lookin' back, full of shame_

_Tryin' to save his little liiiiiiiife…_

_He met a big doggy, her name was Brittany _

_She ran up to Johnny, said "Howdy kitty!"_

_An' Johnny ran on an' ooooon_

_I can't keep up with this soooooooooong…_

_Murderous beavers love Johnny._

_An' so…………..do……….IIII!_

Well, now was as good a time as ever to practice that tongue trick Brittany had shown me. She looked both surprised and overjoyed when I kissed her. I try to kiss softly, gently, but boy howdy…Brittany is totally different. Seems she couldn't keep her tongue away from mine for one second, even though she still tried to sing that song. It came out somethin' like this"

Thrrr wuzz aawitllewosotsommffgghhrrrrrpupyywhommmm

You get the idea.

Anyways we stood like that for at least a couple minutes, and (pardon me) Brittany kissed me like a little lost puppy.

It felt good…real good.

Just then I thought I saw and old man with his cane up in the air, but I ignored it.

Nothin' was gonna come between us now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bang! _

_What the…_

The old man with the missing dentures! He was back, and headin' for Brittany!

"Brittany, get outa the way, man!"

"Did you just call me "man?" I'm a girl, in case you haven't…"

I grabbed her by her arms and thrust her behind me.

The banging continued, the toothless old man hitting his cane against a dumpster.

"Old man…you…your outta your territory, now…you better watch it!"

More banging.

"Johnny, he might…"

_Bang!_

"Don't worry, I've got my…"

_Bang!_

"But what if he…"

_Bang!_

"Johnny, don't let him…"

_Bang!_

"Will you freakin' stop the bangin'?"

"Ok, young whippershnapper. Whateeever you shay."

"Brittany…I…I love you."

"I know, Johnny. I always did."

Suddenly, the old man lunged forward with his cane of death and chopped off Brittany's head!

"_Nooooo! What have you done!"_

"Dentures….Deeeentures, boooyyy!

I pulled out my switchblade, ready to attack, but it was too late.

He got me.

_What was that?_

A nightmare. A stupid dream. That old man was really messin' with my head.

Brittany was lyin' right by me in the lot when it started to rain.

I like the rain.

_I think…I think I'm really goin' somewhere!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Brittany…_

Lyin' next to me, she was the most peaceful thing I ever saw. Her wheat-colored hair was fallin' in her eyes, so I gently brushed it back. She seemed to move a bit, and for a moment I thought I had woken her up.

A little lost puppy.

It's a funny term, ain't it?

I've never thought of myself as a puppy before. Oh, well, I think puppies are pretty damn cute, anyway.

Brittany and I were both little lost puppies. Yeah, I guess we were meant to be after all.

Outwardly, we had so many differences, yet inside, we were nearly identical.

I loved her, but I wasn't allowed too.

I hated that.

But it was just the two of us, our love, and…_Dallas Winston?_

My idol just strolled right up to us like he knew where we were!

"Johnnycake…you…you got a girl, man! Thought you decided…"

"Quiet, Dal..she's sleepin'"

"Man, Johnny, you got one hot broad there…where in the wor…_Holy shit, Johnny, she's a Soc!"_

"Quiet, Dal!"

Ah, it was useless anyway. Dally had already woken her up.

"Johnny, what's goin'…oh my god, look out!"

Brittany went hysterical merely at the sight of Dally.

"Johnny, you…what were you thinkin' man!"

Dally was a little hysterical too.

"Enough, guys now…"

They just continued screaming! No one listens to me anyway. I decided to do what was best for the both of them, so I took Brittany away from Dally before they both tried to kill each other.

"Th..th..t…that hood!"

"It's okay, Brittany. He's cool."

Man, she didn't believe on word of that. Brittany tended to get a little hyperactive sometimes.

"Brittany…I really love ya, but…you're gonna have to get used to guys like that if you wanna be with me!"

"Johnny…I…okay. You're worth it, but still, I…"

_Gaaggh! Does she ever shut up? How can I shut her…waaaiiit…"_

An evil, lustful smirk spread on my face. My head was down, my eyes were up, and a burning passion was in them…or so said the look on Brittany's face.

"Makeout session," I cried, and boy howdy…the stunned look in her eyes was enough to make you feel…I dunno. Sheesh, my own plan backfired! Tryin' to shut her up ended me in another…_eventful_ experience, but hey…Johnny Cade can take anythin'!


End file.
